3000 Care Bear's Themes
by amanda2324
Summary: All Care Bears and Cousins will get 100 themes focusing on just them. Friendship, Romance, General, Hobbies, and more are included. True Heart Bear is the first.


**~True Heart Bear**

**Subject: Romance (six themes)**

_The Look_  
-The cream-colored bear sighed as she lazily glided down memory lane, staring into the eyes of her fellow founder.

_Best Friend_  
-Coming home after a tiring day, she received a comforting hug from her best friend, Noble Heart Horse.

_He who can't Cook_  
-"Say what," True Heart asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and folding her arms across her chest, acting as though she were on the verge of an enraged explosion.  
Noble Heart looked down, blushing furiously, as he twiddled his thumbs. "Well, um, I kinda, um… made you dinner?"  
Him? Make dinner? She thought skeptically. It was always she who cooked dinner… she was a bit hesitant to try his cooking. It had been over two decades since she tried his burnt to a crisp pizza! Now, she needs to believe he can make her favorite dinner of steak well-done, stuffed mushrooms, and shrimp?

_Deliciously Made_  
-She dabbed her mouth with a napkin when she finished, smiling at the handsome horse at the other end of the table, nodding her head in high approval towards the delicious meal.

_Spring Cleaning_  
-She walked into the room, babbling about their next list of chores, only to find her companion on his bed, breathing heavily in his sleep. She put her fists on her hips, shaking her head and smiling before she walked over to the bed, and put the blankets over the exhausted horse.

_Special Occasion?_  
-It was Valentine's Day, as it was once every year. She approached her dearest friend and presented him with a jar of his favorite candy: Sour Balls. However, when he accepted the gift, he looked at her with a puzzled and clueless expression. "What's the special occasion?"

**Friendship (four themes)**

_Friend of Old_  
-True Heart chuckled heartily as she walked through the gates, the cubs greeting her excitedly. However, she turned her attention to the being on the person, and waved, displaying an ear to ear grin as she marched up to her elderly friend.

_Like a Son_  
-She hugged Tender Heart tightly, to help ease the stress and tension that he was suffering. After a long moment, she released him, the exhausted bear smiling at her. "Thanks, I needed that." She smiled at him, giving him a half hug.

_Fear not Conquered_  
-"Being brave doesn't mean not being afraid of anything – it's being afraid of something, but being willing to face it anyway." She waited until the sulking orange lion slowly looked up, his sad, defeated eyes looking into hers. After a moment, she saw hope and determination rebirth within his entire demeanor as he stood up, a fist clutched in show of his readiness. She smiled as he charged into the basement of the Hall of Hearts and retrieved a jar of jelly jam, coming back up screaming at the top of his lungs.

_People Do Change_  
-True Heart sat on the porch swing, listening to the adult, blond twins as they told her summaries of their lives' since her last visit. Dawn was married and had two children, and John was also married, with a set of triplets. The two were much older and more mature, but she missed the twins who cub-sat for her, and who often wrote to her. Times, and people, do change, she supposed.

**Subject: Action**

_Care Bear, Stare!_  
-She rolled to the side, evading a purple bolt from her cloaked adversary, perspiration appearing upon her brow as she stood, sending an attack of her own. "Care Bear, Stare!"

_Simple Enough_  
-True Heart put her hands on her knees, hunched over and panting. "Well, that was… simple enough." She muttered to herself, looking up at Sour Sam, covered in his evil invention, crabby cranberry pie, finding its texture to be rather itchy, once it dried.

_Pinned_  
-A last minute circle to the left, she was safe from the first attack, but her enemy used his over-sized paw to tackle her, and pin her to the stone floor.

_Yet Again_  
-The others cheered loudly, undoubtedly proud of their victory, but True merely stood up straight, staring on in silent respect of the, yet again, defeated victim.

_Grimace_  
-With a final sigh, she laid her head back, accepting the defeat of her exhausted limbs, grimacing at the cold cackle of her sinister enemies.

_Temper, Temper_  
-She peered around the corner, only to bring her head back quickly as a ball of fire shot down past her, barely singeing her fur, and that of her companions.

_Dawn_  
-True Heart struggled to her feet, her fur dirty and deeply matted, her energy at a low level. The battle had lasted the night, and now, dawn on the brink of eruption, it was time to bring it together, and finish it.

_Retreat_  
-She fired off multiple stares aimed in the same general direction, but not hitting the same spot more than twice, as she followed her family out of the room.

_Slide_  
-Her arms flailed in the air as she slid across the icy floor, hardly able to keep upright.

_Quick Thinking_  
-Pushing herself over the edge with her arms, she fell down on top of the machine, and punched the top, ripping out a mess of wires, quickly jumping off as the hunk of junk whistled and blew before it exploded.

**Caring Mission**

_True Heart Bear_  
-Her caring mission was to protect the innocent and helpless, to uphold justice, and what is right and true. She had backbone, but compassion. She was strict, but forgiving and merciful. Her mission is to be a great role model for the rest of her family, those of earth and unknown galaxies, and to continue fighting evil, and perhaps even convert it to her cause.

_True to Thyself_  
-"You must remain true to yourself, despite what others may think," she spoke up, following the teenager with a heart soaked in determination and sympathy. "If they're going to persecute you just because you believe in something they don't, or like something they don't, maybe you should consider finding different, true, friends to hang out with."

_Be Forewarned_  
-She moved carefully along the tunnels of the small cave, knowing full well that the shadow could be anywhere. Her lantern light merely chased it down further, to where its power came from… and that's what she needed to locate.

_High Expectations_  
-"Come on, you can do it," True Heart shouted as loud as she could, wanting so much to help the preteen, but she knew that this was something that Miriam would have to do herself. True Heart held her breath as the brunette jumped off the high-dive, managing two back flips, before straightening out to a dive, and going into the water with a splash.

_Not Listening_  
-With a sigh of defeat, True Heart turned on her heels and walked away. Sometimes, they just do not listen to a Care Bear, an ethereal being in their minds. She wasn't going to push and pry, so the only thing she could do, was just to walk away.

_Set Sail_  
-She finished fixing the sail before she wiped her forehead. Looking down at Noble Heart, she waved to let him know that she was done.

_Decide_  
-True Heart put a hand on the girls' shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, for True Heart really had nothing to say – she had already emphasized what an important decision this was, and reassured her that her family and friends would support her in whatever she decided.

_Battle of the Parents_  
-"No matter who gets you in this custody issue, the other will love you no less." She gave a reassuring smile, even when the boy gave her a simple glare.  
"Yeah, but no matter who gets me mom and dad will still hate each other, and I get a step parent. I refuse to acknowledge that step parent as a real parent."

_Touché_  
-"Look, I don't like bears, I don't like bright colors, I don't care, and I don't like you." With that, the gothic female teen flicked True Heart's forehead, turned on her heels, and walked across the park without looking back.

_Follow-Up_  
-True Heart applauded from the balcony over-looking the audience and stage. The actors and dancers were bowing to the applause of the crowd. One blond in particular looked straight up to True Heart, the mid thirties woman waved excitedly, and blew a kiss.

**Subject: Sorrow/Angst/Pain (5 themes)**

_Set_  
-True Heart slumped against the tree, stress and depression from the days work and failures sinking in, just as the sun was sinking into the edge of the horizon.

_Sorrow-Filled Shoulders_  
-Failure. Completely and utterly. The only thing worse than failing to make a child feel better, is to keep the world safe from physical harm. She buried her face in her arms, reduced to a small bundle of fur in the corner, her sorrow-filled shoulders trembling as she slowly allowed the tears free will.

_Bittersweet_  
-Grimacing in pain, she gripped her forearm tightly. The battle was won, but the wounds were dealt. Despite the cheering of those around her, for some reason, she just failed to see the joy of their victory.

_Morbid Thoughts_  
-Death within the family was something she had always dreaded thinking of, but when Grams fell ill, True Heart could not help but fall into a depression, fearing, and expecting, the worst.

_Never Easy_  
-Once she fell into her depression, it took time and comfort to finally arise over the mountain, back to her old self. The climb was never easy, but it was always worth it.

**Subject: Memories/Lessons of Old (5 themes)**

_Rapid Growth_  
-They grow up so fast. She smiled to herself as she watched him, the red bear, giving advice to his fellow bears, when it seemed like only yesterday he was following her around in diapers.

_Behind the Food_  
-True Heart rolled her eyes, watching as Grumpy wolfed down his favorite food, pickled beets. She remembered when he first tried them, as a cub. She used them as a treat for whenever he got a step closer to being potty-trained.

_Happy Endings_  
-She didn't like fighting; however, memories of won battles always crept into her mind. Especially the ones with particularly happy-endings: like when they defeated the Spirit Book with the help of Nicholas, and he ended up friends with Kim and Jason. Or when Tender Heart told her of Paul, and how they saved him from himself, and the ones who bullied him became his best friends. But her favorite, was when Dark Heart, after so many years of battling, finally admitted how much he really cared.

_Emotion and Reason_  
-Sometimes… well, actually, all the time… the missions got to her; especially the caring missions for helping children over death of a family member, of abandonment by their parents. Those were often the missions that she had an internal battle of emotions and reason with herself.

_Life Full-filled_  
-Overall, her life was well worth living. Her purpose made it as such.

**Anger/Confrontation (9 themes)**

_Burst_  
-"Brave Heart! Will you –please- calm down?" True Heart was now glaring at the orange lion, who had appeared to ignore her voice of reason until she stood up on the chair and practically screamed at him.

_Baseball Gone Wrong_  
-"Tugs, you really need to be more careful," True Heart said as gently as she could, overcoming the irritation and high desire to explode as she glanced at the broken window of her home.

_Lowest of the Low_  
-True Heart was red in the face, fists clutched as she glared almost coldly at the villain. She slowly raised a hand, pointing a finger at him. "Why you!"

_Near Eruption_  
-True Heart bit her lower lip as she walked away from the bully, who was tossing taunts at her and the child who walked beside her. She couldn't turn around and yell at him – she was a Care Bear Guardian. Not only that, it would be a bad example for the boy who walked beside her – so confident in her abilities to keep him safe should something happen. Now, she needed to be confident in herself, to know that her rage would not boil over.

_No Comment_  
-Oh, that monkey was going to get it now…

_Foot Steps_  
-"Look, Shreeky, it is your choice whether you follow in your uncle's foot steps or not," True Heart spoke up, anger just barely disguised by normal firmness.

_Splashed_  
-"Cozy," the cream bear said simply, her figure very stiff, her fur dripping wet, and her eyes set straight forward, not daring to look at the purple penguin. "Please. Don't. Do. That."

_Allow and Disallow_  
-It was infuriating – the things humans would allow, or disallow. It was disheartening; they'd discourage good morals, and encourage immorality, foolishness. Such as it was, she supposed; at times like these, the true, and wise would have troubled times.

_Forgiveness in Anger_  
-She wasn't perfect. No one was, not even a Care Bear, not even True Heart or Noble Heart. However, there were promises' she made in her anger – she always kept them. Except this one… she thought she would keep it… the anger burned so much from what had happened, what he'd done. The whisper she had given to a little girl before the child slipped from the world. But now, even then, she couldn't do it. She refused to let her emotions control her actions – forgiveness was hard, but always possible.

**Subject: Fear**

_Water_  
-The guardian of the Care Bear's, seen as a fearless leader, one of two who fought against Dark Heart and his shadows for many years, and other such evils, was always afraid of one thing. Before the Care Bear's were sea bound, True Heart looked at the water skeptically and with great fear in her eyes as she tested it with her foot, clutching a young red bear to her chest. "A-are you sure there's n-no other way?"

**Subject: Adventure (6 themes)**

_Daring_  
-Most of her life had been about adventure – fleeing from villains and unspoken of evils, then charging into the heart of their numbers, truth and nobility promising them victory every time.

_Starting Out_  
-With a high spirit of idealism and charity, True Heart grabbed the straps of her backpack and marched forward, keeping an eye out for the camper.

_Detour_  
-One step forward, no more steps back; the road to adventure doesn't have a detour.

_Pre-Drivers Ed._  
-Once more, she jumped into the cloud car and buckled her seat belt, gesturing for a teenage Hugs to sit in the drivers' seat. "All right, time for you to learn how to drive."

_Star Date_  
-"Captain's log of the USS Guardian – we are currently setting course for an unknown destination. Our objective is to break through the apparent wall of the universe, to see if this truly is the limit of space."

_Things_  
-True Heart tapped her communication badge. "Go ahead."  
"Captain, there's something up ahead! It's some sort of unidentified, strange life-form."  
"I'm on my way!"

**Subject: Second Language (4 themes)**

_A Farewell_  
-" À bientôt," True Heart replied into the phone, just about to hang up.  
"Wait, what," screamed the confused, purple horse into the phone. True Heart giggled, blushing a slight red as she brought the phone back to her mouth.  
"That's 'see you soon' in French."

_Sugar-coating_  
-"Brave Heart, you are so-" She paused, her figure tense as she tried to think of a word that would explain how she felt, but not hurt him. "L'acharnement!"

_Common House Words_  
-"Noble Heart, may you please get out the l'argenterie?"  
The purple horse paused for a moment, frowning in thought. Then he nodded and went over to a drawer, pulled it open, and retrieved the silverware.

_When in Fear, Speak French!_  
-"Aidez-moi," True Heart exclaimed, running away as fast as she could from the pursuing shadow. "We have a une anicroche!"

**Strange (5 themes)**

_Mrs. One-Eye Crossed_  
-True Heart stuck her tongue out at him, and crossed one eye. Noble Heart laughed at the hilarious face, falling out of his chair.

_What Goes Around_  
-True Heart dropped upside down, hanging from the tree limb and giving the monkey a hideously disfigured face. The orange monkey ran away, screaming in horror, leaving the cream-colored bear chuckling and shaking her head.

_A Twist to Classic Poetry_  
-"The sky is blue, apples are red, your face is too, yeah, I know what I said."

_Weird Beverage Cafe_  
-True Heart stared into her beverage silently. The red-ish colored juice looked like ordinary cranberry juice, but True Heart knew better. She had mixed it with vinegar, just for the fun of it.

_The Knowing_  
-With a look of irritation, she looked into her now Sierra Mist mixed with whatever strange concoction Playful Heart had been drinking. She looked at him, the monkey blushing, rubbing the back of his head in discomfort. Without a word, True Heart took the glass, and took a large sip, much to Playful's surprise. She looked at it thoughtfully. "Not bad… you add a little to much Root Beer, and not enough Tropical Punch."

**Subject: Quiet on The Set/Bloopers (5 themes)**

_Wrong Again_  
-"And- action!"  
True Heart regained her straightened pose, displaying a look of dignity, but compassion. "Ronald-" At the American-accented pronunciation of his name, the boy snickered, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably with the vibrations of amusement. True Heart looked down, shaking her head. "Aahhh, not again."

_Run-Away Horse_  
-True Heart gripped onto the saddle for dear life. "Whoa, boy, WHOA!" The horse, spooked by something, didn't listen to her, merely continued to run around and caused havoc all over the medieval set.

_Parody of Caribbean Bloopers_  
-She ran as fast as she could; she had been doing so for the past minute or two. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the shadows closing in on her. She couldn't run anymore. Coming to a stop, she put her hands on her head, and hunched down a little bit, the shadows passing her. "Cut, cut, cut!"

_Yo Dog – what?_  
-"He spelled it "yo", I thought that's what he wanted me to say," True Heart called out to the cast and crew, who were snickering at her line of "What did yo learn?" instead of "What did you learn?".

_Redundancy_  
-"If you're good at everything, than you're not bad at anything." True Heart blinked, slapping her forehead and chuckling as others around her began to snicker. "Okay, cut! Can we try this again?" She rolled her eyes, whispering something to the girl, who giggled in reply.

**Outside Activities/Hobbies**

_Mountain Climbing_  
-Sweating heavily, she reached up and grabbed the next spot of the rocky cliff, tested it, and then proceeded to pull herself up.

_Rock Collection_  
-Reaching over the edge of the cliff, she felt for a loose rock, and then plucked it from its' resting place. She examined it, smiling to herself as she stood up and put it in her pouch.

_Pulling Weeds_  
-She didn't much care for gardening, but she helped Proud Heart occasionally with hers; just for the sake of getting her hands dirty and helping someone simultaneously.

_Animal Spotting_  
-Bird watching wasn't what she did with her binoculars – she just looked around the wilderness areas on earth, and write down the animals that she spotted.

_Camping with Noble_  
-She always enjoyed a good swim – however, a vacation with Noble Heart Horse was one of her favorite things to do. They'd go camping on Earth, with a walkie-talkie to keep in contact with the others, of course.

_Autumn Reading_  
-There was nothing specific that she did in the autumn, other than taking a good book down to a multi-colored forest on Earth, of course.

_Snow Angels_  
-She loved to make snow angels; but winter was the time where she had to prepare for the Christmas party, and get ready for the coming year.

_Painting in the Fresh Air_  
-Painting the Hall of Hearts usually didn't take long. But with only True Heart doing it, the others out on caring missions, it'd take forever. She sighed, smiling to herself. At least she was outside in the fresh air. Then of course, the lightning had to flash.

_Croissants with True Heart_  
-She loved to bake croissants – she made different recipes, and one or two of her own.

_Moonlit Walk_  
-Hands entwined with his, she smiled to herself, visible due to the rays of moonlight that shone down on her and her dear Noble Heart Horse.

**Rainy Day/Indoor Activities (5 themes)**

_Work and Chores_  
-Work, paper work, and indoor chores – rainy days were the perfect days to do them.

_Flood Watcher_  
-She took an umbrella and walked outside, heading to the edge of the stormy clouds to look down on Earth. The rain would bring floods; she'd have to keep an eye on Earth.

_Save Water, Use Rain Barrels_  
-She put down the barrel before scurrying back to shelter while the rain barrels filled up with water. It was their way of helping with the environment.

_Catching Up_  
-With her feet propped up on a leg rest, she opened the newspaper to the soap opera section as she put on her glasses.

_Well-Read Scholar_  
-A well-read scholar, True Heart did like very much to read and to study. The limited amount of books that she had not yet read did not keep her from finding something to read.

**Subject: Poetry/Literature (5 themes)**

_Ne'er Apart_  
-The noble and true of heart,  
Will never be torn apart.

_Reincarnated_  
-The truth is hard to find,  
Lies and fools are the norm.  
The wise are rebuked,  
And rebirth in a different form.

_Unfinished and Untitled_  
-Tick tock, tick tock,  
Time runs on, villains!  
How long 'til you learn?

_Peaceful Meadow_  
-Flower here, flower there,  
Meadow grass elegantly dance,  
Painted with sights to behold,  
The sun to ever enhance.

_Winds of Time_  
-Time comes and goes,  
Just as the wind blows.

**Subject: Other**

_Yes Can Do_  
-"Maybe you should start thinking about all the things you –can- do."

_Convince the Unconvinced_  
-"Everyone can share their feelings," True Heart stated cheerfully, attempting to reassure the twins that they could do something. All she had to do was convince them.

_Our Beginning_  
- "I said it was going to be tough, I never said we wouldn't manage." Noble Heart leaned over and gave her a sidewise hug. "I might not know a lot about parenting, and I may have to muddle through it, but there isn't anyone in the world I'd rather muddle through it with than you."  
"Thanks, I think." True Heart said as she hugged him back.  
"I'm serious. You're a warm, caring, kind individual that anyone would be proud to have as a parent."  
"You're not too bad, yourself." True Heart replied. "You're strong, wise..." she trailed off as she rested her head against his chest as they both laid back down.  
(quoted from "Our Beginning" by .net/s/2226842/1/Our_Beginning)

_Sympathetic_  
-The last cub sat sleepily on the floor, waiting patiently, and she held up her arms to be picked up as True approached.  
"Tired little one?" the care bear asked sympathetically, cradling the black cub against her shoulder.  
(quoted from "A Story of Pure Hearts" .net/s/3421861/1/A_Story_Of_Pure_Hearts)  
Dearest Mother  
-The mother of the Care Bears and the Cousins, True Heart Bear is everything one would expect the first Bear to be: warm, perky, fun, caring and friendly. (quoted from Wikipedia)

_Guide_  
- She is steady and firm in her guidance of the Care Bears in fulfilling their own chosen callings, and she helps us all stay true to who we really are inside. (quoted from :www: dot geocities dot com slash TelevisionCity slash Studio slash 1214 slash carebears dot html.)

_Supporter_  
-True Heart blushed at Noble Heart's praises to her, for her encouragement, and just her being there to support him, and the entire family, in anything they did.

_iTrue Heart_  
-True Heart tapped her foot, humming to herself the tune of the violin music she was listening to on her Ipod.

_Quiet Reading_  
-She sniffed the fresh autumn air as she settled down in front of a tree, opening one of her favorite books by a French author.

_Looking it Up_  
-" Music melts all the separate parts of our bodies together," True Heart repeated to herself as she continued to look at the quotes from French born author, Anais Nin. The author was a writer of novels and short stories, apparently. But, more importantly, she was to look up Anais' biography as part of a self-assigned project.


End file.
